Nightmares Hurt
by Clarissa the Royal Knight
Summary: A sad, terrifying story challenge that has a meaning in it. A meaning that seems to make the whole thing worth writing. No matter how sad this story, once finished, will have a meaning that will be made so clear. A meaning that really and truly means something. One that will prevent horrors from occuring if that meaning is considered at all times.
1. Just Another Bad Dream

**Hello readers! This story I have taken upon myself to write for Nomadic Spirit. The idea for the story comes from Nomadic Spirit. The characters personalities and descriptions are my own, and the message that I will explain more by the end of the story came from both of us working together! I must thank Nomadic Spirit for this story idea, it has been very interesting to take on and I have enjoyed every minute of writing it. Please enjoy, read, and review! Just a warning in advance this story contains scary themes, suicide, and well... if you don't think you will be able to enjoy the story than please don't read further than this! **

**Thank you, and enjoy (if you have to the time to reviews are always nice ;) ).**

Sobs and the sound of her own feet hitting the ground were the only sound coming from the girl named Teddy Linkton. The thought of her name, Teddy, now seemed only like it was mocking her. It was funny how things worked out, everything had been going so perfectly too. You see little Mrs. Linkton was different from everyone else. She looked like a normal girl, she talked like a normal girl, in fact everything about Teddy was normal except one tiny thing; Teddy was stuffed. No matter how strange it seemed that was what Teddy was. Instead of having normal insides like your average human Teddy was filled with fluff. That was how she had been given her name, Teddy. There had been no explanation for this strange asset of Teddy's and frankly Teddy did not wish for her disability to be explained to her. It was always nice to take comfort in lies, often Teddy would try and convince herself she was normal and sometimes if she thought hard enough she could believe it. But than something would come down and prove her wrong, today being proof of that. Her friends had somehow managed to get a hold of the note she had wished to give to the principal. She could see the words in her mind now:

_Dear Mr. Heathen,_

_Due to my daughter being stuffed I would like to request she receive private lessons, the other kids are becoming a distraction and have been making her feel nervous. Every day she has been worrying someone will find out so I believe it would be best if she had a tutor instead,_

_Thank you._

Of course her friends had not fully understood it, but it had been enough to bully her. They had called her horrible things and even now Teddy could hear there laughter and harsh words.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! What are you, some sort of freak of nature?"

"I bet she's not even human!"

"Yeah, probably some science experiment!"

"Hey girls I wonder what would happen if she were to be cut open?"

That had been enough to scare Teddy away and now she was running away from everything. But for some strange reason it felt like Teddy's legs had a mind of there own as well as her hands. She was running to the cafeteria, which was closed at this time. Teddy knew letting her feelings take control of her actions was stupid, so very stupid and idiotic. Her father and mother would have looked down upon her actions and would have talked some sense into the girl but right now thinking was not something she was doing.

Eventually the bright red doors to the cafeteria came into view and she threw them open running inside. Her school's cafeteria was not the nicest of places. The floor was littered with trash and crumbs, the janitors rarely taking the effort to pull them off of the ground. The walls were painted the sickliest color of orange, and on your first day the paint made you want to gag. Not to mention the fact that kids thought it was funny to write stupid things all over the walls. The only time a kid had ever gotten in trouble for drawing on the orange walls was when a kid known as Stevie Lairne had decided to draw a portrait of the principle. Funny enough Stevie was a fantastic artist and the portrait had been a little _too_ accurate. That had been awhile ago, when Mr. Heathen their current principal had not been around. Instead they had a woman by the name Mrs. Barnhole a rather evil woman. The lady had, had a pointed beak-like nose and small beady eyes, not to mention her skin was shriveled up like a raisin's. She had the appearance of being a bird who had decided to go outside to tan, and had stayed out a little _too_ long. But, anyway poor Stevie had been forced in detention for drawing a hideous picture of Mrs. Barnhole. The other kids had found it hilarious of course right now Teddy was in no mood to smile.

Teddy continued on to her destination, now reaching the kitchen located inside the cafeteria. This was were all the volunteer lunch ladies and men prepared the decent food for serving. Also were they held an abundant number of sharp knives, forks, spoons, and other utensils while they gave the children plastic items. That had never made much sense to Teddy, and never will.

_Why am I here? _Teddy wondered to herself, wiping the water stains on her cheeks away. She just did not understand. This was no place that would provide any comfort for her and most certainly was not the place she wanted to be in. She received her answer as her legs carried her over to a drawer; it was funny how little control she had over her movements now. It seemed like her body had other plans for her right now. More out of curiosity than anything else she pulled open the drawer revealing many different sized knives and forks, each looking like they could be used as a weapon. Teddy instincivly took a step backward, not wanting to get anywhere near those knives, but for some strange reason it was like the knives were calling to her, begging her to pick them up. Teddy reached inside taking out a good-sized knife.

"Huh, its sort of pretty," Teddy said to herself as she angled the knife in such a way that the dim lighting of the kitchen bounced out of the knife making it shine dangerously. It had a sort of alluring, sinister, air about it and Teddy found herself smiling. "There's nothing to be afraid of, as long as I don't cut myself!" Teddy placed the knife back, closing the drawer behind her. She turned around prepared to go elsewhere when a thought occurred to her. What if she was not stuffed at all? What if there was normal blood inside her and this was all some sort of huge mistake? The questions still in mind Teddy returned to the drawer removing the knife from earlier. There was only one way to find out.

Teddy slowly and carefully cut into the skin on her palm, watching as the skin broke but no blood came out. Teddy bit her lip, waiting for awhile before she carefully observed the cut. As expected she could see the smallest bit of stuffing inside the layer of skin, immediately the usually bubbly girl brought her head away from the cut, closing her eyes.

_Oh, Gosh! Oh, Gosh! Oh, Gosh! _

It was true, she was nothing more than a teddy bear disguised in human skin. She sniffed, falling down to her knees as tears began to steadily flow from her pretty green eyes soaking strands of her brown hair that stuck to her cheeks from the water. She continued to sniffle, sob, and cry shoving her face in her hands. She did not belong here, she was different. Abnormal. Not right.

The brunette has not noticed the knife slip from her grip and land beside her form, landing on the ground with a soft _Chink!_ Eventually the sound caught her attention and she looked up from her hands, seeing the slender blade of the knife first. It would be so easy to just end it all right now, to bring the knife down into her chest, to slit her throat, anything really. It seemed all to simple and it made Teddy uncomfortable. Her mind screamed, _NO,_ as her hand slinked over to the black handle of the the knife her eyes widening.

"W-what, is happening?" Teddy said out loud as her hand brought the knife dangerously close to her neck. She felt zero control over her actions now and she began to get scared. "H-hey stop!" Teddy yelled at the hand as she felt the tip of the knife begin to sink into her neck. "Ow! It hurts!" Teddy screamed as the knife cut a line straight across her neck fluff beginning to pour out of the opening freely. The stuffing covered her front anf she felt herself losing too much of it. Now having full control she tried frantically to shove the stuffing back into her neck, but it just would not go in.

_I'm dying!_ Teddy screamed inside as the realization hit her hard. She tried to put the stuffing back through the small cut in her hand but nothing she tried was working. Eventually she felt her upper half go numb, no longer able to do anything. If Teddy remembered correctly there was some tape around this area, if only she could just get over to were she knew the tape was located she might be able to save herself.

Teddy spit up some more cotton, the horror becoming to much for her to bare. She flattened herself against the ground, slowly finding ways to scoot herself forward. It was a slow process and with every one of her struggled crawls more cotton and stuffing came out of her body. Teddy wished this could all be over, she wished that by now the whole thing could just end. This was like a horrible, horrible nightmare she could not wake up from.

She just had a few more inches to go, when suddenly things changed. She felt herself almost leave her own body, now being a simply watcher of the events about to come. She saw her own mangled body, her wrists horrible deflated. Teddy felt sick, very, very sick as she watched the scene unfold. Teddy watched as she herself made the next to inches, and struggle like a fish out of water to position herself in such away that she could open up the drawer and find the tape. Once she got so very close, and Teddy watched as her own mouth opened to let out one last silent scream her own eyes rolling up as she landed on the ground.

Teddy realized that was her own dead body, and wondered if for some strange reason her spirit had left her body to early or something. But her question was soon answered as she felt herself being sucked out of the real nightmare and into the waking world.


	2. Another Drama Filled Day

Teddy's eyes flew open to find she was drenched her own sweat, her nightgown plastered to her body like wallpaper plastered to a wall. Teddy gave a sigh of relief. The whole thing was only a nightmare, a horrible, horrible nightmare. She turned her head to look out the window, noticing the slowly lightening sky. A few birds were singing outside the window, alerting everyone that the morning was soon to come.

Teddy laughed, hugging herself as she observed her clock on the nightstand. It was currently six 'o clock and soon Teddy would be waking up to prepare for school. The thought of school comforted her a little, she would be seeing her loyal friends who would never, ever laugh at her. She heard a faint knocking on her door and she immediately sat straight up. She was awfully jumpy this morning, probably from her nightmare.

"Sweetie," Called the charming voice of Teddy's beautiful mother, "It is time for yet another beautiful day!"

"Yep! I'm up mummy!" Teddy called back sliding out of bed. She smiled brightly as her mother opened the door, running over to give her a hug.

"Pumpkin, is something wrong?" Her mother asked, her usual cheerful voice tinged with worry. Teddy's mother and father were normal people, of course in Teddy's eyes they were so much more than normal. Teddy had gotten her mother's pretty green eyes and long eyelashes as well as her mother's long, wavy brown hair. But Teddy had no been given the lovely figure of her mom, instead getting her Dad's tall and thin figure with barely any curves.

"No, mom!" Teddy said quickly, "It's just I had a really bad dream."

"Oh, darling," Her mother stooped down and kissed the top of Teddy's head, "You'll need to tell me _all _about once you get ready. Your father needs to be woken up too!" Her mother smiled, before adding as an afterthought, "And make sure you fix your hair nicely."

"I will!" Teddy said cheerfully closing the door behind her mom and flouncing over to her closet, prepared to discover what she would wear for today. She shuffled through the many colorful shirts, dresses, and pants searching for the right outfit.

"Ah, ha!" Teddy exclaimed, pulling out a cute pink tank top decorated with flowers and hearts. She plopped it down on her bed before adding a pair of jean shorts, a red belt, and a cute heart necklace to the pile of clothes building up on her bed.

"Perfect," Teddy said in delight, placing down a red vest on top of everything else. She shimmied off her nightgown, replacing it with the new clothing items. Teddy clapped her hands together as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, quite pleased with what she saw. Now for her hair!

Teddy usually went with her same hairstyle, she would tie her pretty wavy brown hair into pigtails usually using different colored ribbons. Today she had picked out two ribbons with pink and red stripes, tying her hair into her usual pigtails. Teddy beamed at her reflection, looking at herself smiling back.

Everything was perfect expect the bags under her eyes signaling how tired she was. Little Teddy stretched her arms out, yawning. Being tired was never good for school, but perhaps a healthy breakfast would help with that. Teddy could already smell the food her mother was cooking from her room, causing her mouth to water. Teddy hurried up downstairs, looking forward to her breakfast.

Once Teddy had finished up her delicious breakfast consisting of bacon and pancakes, brushed her teeth, and finished everything else she needed to the cheerful girl had hurried up down stairs.

"Mom, bye!" Teddy said cheerfully, standing on her tip-toes to give her mother a quick hug, before heading for the door, her backpack loosely draped over her shoulders.

"Bye, dearie! Have a nice day and remember to study hard!" Her mother called after her.

Teddy skipped to her Dad's car sliding into the front seat, "Good morning Dad!" Teddy said happily, this day going perfectly so far.

"Its about time you got here," Her Dad teased, "I think my hair was turning grey!"

"Dad, you already have some grey hair," Teddy pointed out with a laugh. Her laugh was cut short as her Dad took something out of his pocket. Something that turned her insides to ice.

Her Dad smiled, handing his daughter the note, "Hey, make sure you give this to your principal, alright?" He asked, blinking at his daughter's sudden change in her mood. "Are you okay there, Ted?" Her dad asked.

Teddy cleared her throat, shoving the note into her jean pocket, "Yeah, I'm fine." Teddy managed to force a smile onto her face, although she felt ill. "I just felt... a little dizzy that's all." She recognized the paper used all to well and the way the note was folded... it was the same note from her nightmare. "Hey, Dad... what's the note about?" Teddy asked as the two pulled into the school.

Her Dad smiled, "Just a note to the principal about private cla-" Her Dad looked at all the traffic behind him. "Sorry, Teddy but you better hurry up! Bye!"

Instead of responding in her usual way Teddy remained silent, leaving the car to wait in line for her other friends. Eventually she turned around to see her Dad drive off, pondering about what to do. Chances were she was simply over reacting and the whole thing was just a weird coincidence. Anyway her friends would never, ever, _ever_ make fun of her like that.

Speaking of which, there comes Lizzy right now! "Hey, Liz!" Teddy called her friend over, waving her hands. That was when she noticed the sour expression on one of her closest friend's face.

"Hi," Lizzy muttered, coming over to her cheerful friend. "The other girl's are angry with me," She mumbled, her brown eyes looking up at the sky instead of at Teddy.

"Huh? They seemed fine yesterday," Teddy stated her curiosity growing. What could have caused such a riff between close friends, anyway?

Lizzy shrugged, "Well they are not fine today. Its because of that guy, ya' know?" Lizzy lowered her voice, "Justin?"

Teddy sneaked a peek over at the rather attractive black haired guy by the name of Justin. He was a few grades above her friends and herself, by far the most attractive being God had ever created. Him and his pretty brown eyes, silky black hair, nicely tanned body... Teddy could not help but give a dreamy sigh.

"Well, Christa spilled the beans about you liking him and well... naturally Susan became jealous," Lizzy rambled, "They were thinking of not including you in the group so I said, 'what no! You have it all wrong' and I said _I _was the one with a crush on him." Lizzy shook her head, "Turns out we both are not apart of that group anymore. But you know how drama is among our group." Lizzy rolled her eyes, "It lasts for only a few days before it blows over. So we should just keep out of their way for now."

Teddy frowned, "Oh... sorry Lizzy... I didn't know..."

"Yeah, whatever. Don't worry your head over it," Lizzy shrugged, "No biggie." Teddy watched as Lizzy's eyes moved over to their friends watching as they conversed away from Lizzy and herself.

"Yeah, no biggie," Teddy repeated as the bell rung, signaling all the students to head inside and prepare for a long day of classes. As Teddy walked along she could not help but think that would make her friends... angry with her... and perhaps more likely to cause trouble.

The sort of trouble that happened in her nightmare. Teddy shook her head once more, wanting all those horrible thoughts to leave her mind right this instant. She would not make the same mistake _twice_ even if it was just a dream.


	3. When Drama Turns Sour

As the day progressed eventually Teddy found herself struggling in her last class, Math. The problems seemed to be making Teddy more and more confused by the second. The more she stared at the paper the more the problem seemed to be more complicated. She could not seem to remember what the teacher told her about problems like this.

(2_ag - _5_g)_ 9

Teddy squirmed in her desk uncomfortable, taking glances up at the clock every once in awhile. Why couldn't class be over yet? Maybe after class she could stay after school to get some help from the teacher. That would be nice. Eventually the bell rang and the teacher looked up from his desk, his usual friendly smile plastered on his face.

"Everyone can get ready to go home now!" Mr. Jader called, shuffling through a few pieces of paper.

Teddy jumped up from her desk, slinking over to the teacher, "Um... excuse me, Mr. Jader?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Linkton?" Mr. Jader, asked looking at Teddy from behind those bulky glasses he always wore. "What is it?"

Teddy clasped her hands behind her back, swaying back and forth on her heels, "Do you think I could call my parents and ask if I could stay after school a little longer?" Teddy asked adding afterwards, "I need some help in Math."

Mr. Jader smiled, "Of course you can. Go right ahead to the office now. Everyone else should follow your example of staying after school." Mr. Jader adjusted his glasses, waving her away. "Now hurry up. You don't want your parents to be worried.

Teddy clapped her hands together, "Oh, thank you! Thank you," Teddy said gratefully. She turned on her heel and walked out the door into the hallway. Before she forgot she also had to remember to give that note from her father to the principle.

Teddy rushed out into the hallway, slipping through the sudden torrent of teens as the bell rang signalling the end of school. Teddy made her way through, occasionally getting tousled around in the huge crowd. Teddy always forgot how narrow the halls actually were until the end of day, when everyone was bustling about and racing for the door. That was one reason Teddy always got nervous at this time. She was easily tossed around because of how light she was.

As the thick stream of individuals were long gone, streaming down the stairs now like a fountain, Teddy could finally move more easily. She spotted some of her friends nearby and without thinking of the predicament they had supposedly been in, she naturally waved to them.

It was something that came so easily she barely even thought about it. They were her friends after all! And no matter how dramatic school could sometimes be she always said 'hello' to her friends.

But this time it was different.

This time jealousy and envy was involved.

Susan, the ring leader of their click, had always lead the others around and they had all happily followed. None of them were leader material, and honestly usually Susan was level headed and cool. Who knew that a mere guy could turn Susan into such a hot-headed jerk. But nevertheless it had made Susan very angry. Oh, she was angry. Fuming really. Susan hated it when people decided to mess with things that she thought she had already won.

Susan glared at Teddy, "Oh, hey there Teddy Bear. Didn't Lizzy-poo tell you we aren't your friends anymore? You would've thought that loud mouth would of." Susan rolled her eyes for added effect. Susan was pretty. She was a girl that _everyone_ wanted to look like. She had just the right amount of tan, and beautiful blonde hair with natural high-lights. She was skinny as can be and yet she had _curves_. She also had long legs, and honestly was the embodiment of what people would expect in a popular person. The first year she had arrived here she had been the most popular girl in the school. Oh, yes, everyone had loved Susan!

She had been that super cool, beautiful, glamoures, chick! Eventually they all discovered that Susan prefered laying low with the outcasts and then she had been treated as such. The real popular girls who had always been considered popular had consider Susan such a _waste_ and _shame_. Of course they really were not that upset. It had taken out a challenger.

Rose stood off to the side, looking awkward. That girl had always been that way. Uncomfortable and nervous and a big thinker. She thought so much it might have been unhealthy. Rose was less fortunte in the area of beauty, but Teddy would disagree. Rose had braces and glasses, but beyond those she actually was gorgeous. All she needed was confidence boost and a good kick in the rear. Rose was the peace-maker, she hated fights.

"Susan, just leave her alone," Rose said quietly, looking between them. She played with her delicate hands, never able to stay still for five seconds, "Susan... let's go," Rose said more dsperatly.

Susan merely waved her away, "Rose, go away. No one needs your comments right now." Susan brushed Rose aside. Rose was to timid to disagree. She ran off, down the stairs, looking over her shoulders with big wide eyes.

And then the girl beside Susan laughed, smirking, "Oh, Teddy. Now you don't get the little tree-hugger girl to defend you. What's that you've got there anyway? A note to your crush How pathetic." Teddy recognized the girl by Susan. She was one of the cheerleaders at the school.

Perhaps the one that honestly killed the image of the cheerleaders. The majority of them were actually very nice. She was an exception to that.

"Pfft, I doubt it," Susan snickered, "Teddy's to much of a chicken for that." Susan, without much of a struggle plucked the note from her fingers. Susan unfolded it, and Teddy's eyes grew bigger and bigger.

"No! No! Don't read it. It's none of your business!" Teddy yelped.

Too late.

Susan's eyes scanned the page and her expression went from smug to confused. But she snapped out of it. It was far beyond Susan to actually comprehend it. But she had enough information to say what she had to get out.

"You freak of nature!" Susan practically screamed, "What the hell are you? Some kind of alien? Get away from us. You should just _die_ you life-sized teddy bear. Nobody needs you! Nobody possibly could need someone as disgusting and sickening as you." Susan threw the letter back in her face.

"What the heck," The other girl read the note, "Eeeew! How gross! No wonder you are so flat." The girl looked somehow scared now, "What a freak. Someone should cut you open and let all the fluff go flying out around the place!"

Susan and herself slowly backed away, before bolting in the other direction.

Leaving Teddy.

Alone.

Never had Teddy felt so smal and insignificant. She felt like a fly... a useless fly who should just be smashed...

Maybe then she would not bother everyone so much.

Susan.

Her parents.

She was just a burden.

Maybe they were right. Perhaps. It. Would. Be. Best. If. She. Just. Died.

Now.

**I feel especially guilty when I write people being jerks towards poor Teddy. It honestly makes me feel like a jerk. But the message at the end... well it's worth it.**

**And I made a promise to complete this story and therefore I will complete it.**


End file.
